Memories or the Lack Thereof
by devisun7
Summary: After a night of drinking, Alva Keel wakes up with more than a splitting headache.


Title: Memories, or the Lack of  
  
Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and language  
  
Author: devisun  
  
Summary: Alva and Evelyn wake up side by side in bed after a night of heavy drinking. He doesn't remember, but she does.  
  
MEMORIES, OR THE LACK OF.  
  
Alva Keel opened his eyes carefully. As the sun peeked through the blinds he winced. Sitting up slowly, he held his hands over his eyes to protect them from the glare. His head ached severely and he was sure that he would have to bolt any second and pay homage to the porcelain God.  
  
"What the hell did you do last night Keel?" He tried to remember but found only cobwebs and shadows. "Damn!"  
  
"Alva? Go back to sleep honey." The definite female voice behind him caused Alva to turn quickly, too quickly. Suddenly his head exploded. "Take a couple of aspirins and come back to bed. You'll feel better in a few hours."  
  
"Who?" He rubbed his eyes and looked at the silky back of the woman who had turned over and began to doze off again. "Evie?" His eyes widened.  
  
"Who did you think it was?" She turned back to him, smiling broadly. "Honey if I had ever imagined you were that good, I would have."  
  
"What do you mean that good?" Alva could feel himself blush as he tried harder to make the images from the night before return. "This is no time for games Evie."  
  
"You weren't saying that last night." She sat up, pulling the sheet tightly around her body. "You were playing all kinds of games. And winning most of them." Fingers reached out and began to entangle themselves in Alva's dark locks. "Not that I minded loosing to you."  
  
"Evelyn, I." He tried to move off the bed but only succeeded in tumbling ungracefully landing hard on the floor.  
  
"Alva? Are you all right?" Evelyn tried not to laugh as she looked over the side of the mattress at Alva's sprawled form. As he suddenly realized he was nude, and grabbed one of the sheets from the bed to cover himself, and glared at Evelyn. "You didn't hurt anything did you? That would be a shame if you did."  
  
"Evelyn, what happened last night." Alva growled as he tried to compose what little pride he had left.  
  
"You don't remember?" She smirked as he stood slowly, making sure he was covered. "You don't, do you?"  
  
"I remember having a drink with you and Paul down at the pub. Quite a few drinks as I recall." He frowned trying to remember. "And then." He frowned, trying to cut through the thick fog in his head. "And then."  
  
"You really don't remember?" Evelyn crossed her legs, sitting comfortably as she made sure she was covered. "I don't know if I should be hurt or insulted."  
  
"Evie, I'm sure that whatever we did, you have no reason to be insulted or hurt." As the words left his lips, Alva looked down confused. "I mean.well."  
  
"Alva." Evelyn motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed. He hesitated, wrapping the sheet tighter. "Come on, I won't bite." Grinning, she added under her breath, "unless you beg me again."  
  
"What?" Alva was horrified and jumped from where he was about to sit.  
  
"Just sit down." She waited until he was sitting on the corner edge of the mattress. "Okay, what is the last thing you remember."  
  
"Lots of drinks."  
  
"We got that. What else?" Evie urged him on.  
  
******  
  
The night has started off with just three friends sitting at the bar having a relaxing drink, or two. Paul had just completed an investigation and wanted Alva and Evelyn to join him while he tried to relax. At first Evelyn had tried to beg off, but was urged by her babysitter not to worry about her son and to stay all night if she wanted. After a few more moments of discussion, Evelyn decided to stay just for a while more.  
  
It was rapidly apparent that none of the three were going to be leaving very soon, and that when they did, they would need someone to drive them.  
  
"Alva, you're lying through your teeth." Paul laughed as he pointed to the older man.  
  
"I swear Paul. I never found her again. She disappeared. Poof." He slurred as he made grandiose hand gestures.  
  
"Evie?" Paul glanced at the woman who just shrugged and swallowed her drink, indicating to a passing waitress for another one. "Are you saying that she really believed the penguin was some kind of oracle? And that she took said penguin and disappeared?" He shook his head and copied Evelyn's movements. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe what you want Paul. I have the files to prove it. Before that woman disappeared, she was able to tell us many things that eventually came true. I don't know if it was the penguin or if the woman herself had some kind of clairvoyance ability. " Alva sneered as he finished his own drink. "So Evie, when do you have to get home?"  
  
"I don't." She could feel the alcohol rushing through her body. "Tammy said that she would take Mattie to her place tonight. Said I needed a night out."  
  
"Tammy is a very intelligent woman." Alva glanced at his glass and as the waitress put Paul and Evelyn's drinks down, ordered himself another one. "Excuse me." He stood on shaky legs. "I need to visit the little boy's room."  
  
"A little boy you're not." Evelyn whispered, staring at Alva's crouch.  
  
"Excuse me?" Paul's eyes widened, knowing Alva had not heard the woman's remark. "Evie?"  
  
"Shhh. I didn't say anything." She giggled as she found herself watching Alva try to maneuver around tables and people that stood between him and the Men's Room. "Now then Paul." She took a slow long sip from her new drink. "Tell me again what you first thought of Alvie when you met him in the diner?"  
  
"Alvie? Evie how much have you had to drink?" He laughed loudly as she tried to hold of three fingers but couldn't make her hand stay still. "I think you should slow down."  
  
"Not on your life." She grinned and wrinkled her nose at him. "Mattie is fine and safe. I am going to get drunk out of my mind and to hell with.." She found herself giggling.  
  
"What's so funny." Paul purposely began to drink slower and decided he would stay with non-alcoholic drinks the rest of the night, which was quickly beginning to turn very interesting.  
  
"I was going to say too hell with everything else but realized." she giggled again.. "everything else is already going to hell." She began laughing deeply, causing Paul to join her.  
  
******  
  
As the night progressed, Alva and Evelyn became more and more drunk. Each ordering new drinks as soon as they finished one. Paul was content to watch the personalities of these two people that he knew so little about begin to come to the surface.  
  
Alva, he noticed, when inebriated could be quite entertaining. More than once Paul had had to make the man sit down. For some reason, Alva would stand up, throw his arms out wide and begin singing at the top of his voice.  
  
Evelyn on the other hand, became very seductive as she became more intoxicated. She began to paw at Alva often, and say things that would have a double meaning. On more than one occasion, Paul had found himself blushing at something the normally straight laced woman would say. Then the singing would begin again.  
  
"If I'm true to myself. nobody else. Can take the place of you... But I've got to move on. Tell me what else can I do." Evelyn would clap her hands like a school girl as Alva would croon to her off key while trying to stand close to her. " I will love again .One day I know. I will love again. You can't stop me from loving again."  
  
"Alva." Paul would gently sit him down and pat him on the back. "that's enough."  
  
"It's never enough for this beautiful lady." Alva began to stare into Evelyn's dark eyes. "Have I ever told you, your eyes are like.like pools of chocolate."  
  
"That is so sweet Alva." Evelyn smiled. "Paul isn't that so sweet?" Paul could only nod as he watched Evelyn pat Alva's thigh. Leaning close to Alva, Evelyn whispered. "You boys will have to excuse me now, I need to go to the ladies room." Swaying as she stood, Evelyn cautiously began to walk from the table.  
  
"Evie has a nice ass, doesn't she Paul?" The comment caused Paul to swallow wrong and cough. Alva simply reached out and clumsily slapped him several times cross the back, never looking away from Evelyn. "And she always smells so good."  
  
"Alva!" Paul pulled the man's gaze away from the woman. "I think it's about time to take you and Evelyn home."  
  
"Home." Alva mused as he knocked back the rest of his drink. "Do any of us really have a home?" Taking a deep breath, Alva looked up and reached across to Paul. "Have I ever told you how glad I was that you signed on with Sody..Sadm..mmmmm, SQ."  
  
"Not recently Alva." Paul patted the man on the shoulder as Alva began to stare at the floor, swaying dangerously on the chair. "Alva, are you all right?" Alva didn't answer but continued to stare, a smile forming on his lips. "Are you going to be sick?"  
  
"There's a penguin.that's a penguin." Alva looked at Paul then back at the floor and pointed. "Look at that! A penguin!" He shouted loudly, causing several of the other customers to look their way. Paul simply smiled politely and shrugged. "Would you look at that."  
  
"Alva." Paul started to whisper to his sloshed friend but stopped as he watched in dread as the man began to stand. "Alva where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to introduce myself to the penguin. It is the only polite thing to do." He grinned as he teetered dangerously from side to side. "And I am a polite man."  
  
"Alvie, such a gentleman." Evelyn had suddenly arrived back at the table and practically fell into Alva's arms, which started a chain reaction.  
  
Paul could only watch with wide eyes, as the couple held onto each other both rocking back and forth, trying to get their balance. He reached out as they swayed toward him, then lunged as they began to fall away. He could feel the fabric of Alva's jacket slip through his fingers as they began to tumble to the floor, hitting a waitress holding a try burdened with drinks who was trying to pass by.  
  
Almost in slow motion, he watched drinks fly onto people sitting at a nearby table and the tray.the tray seemed to be hovering in mid air. Then, without warning, time resumed and before he could react or move, the tray, the heavy tray, formerly laden with drinks came toward him, crashing into the side of his face. He felt himself fall just before the world went black.  
  
******  
  
"Paul?" Alva slurred loudly into his ear. "Are you all right?" Each word was louder than the last. "Can you hear me?"  
  
"Alva, shut up." Paul murmured as he glanced at a frightened Evelyn standing next to Alva. "I'm all right."  
  
"Mr. Calhan, we want to take you to the hospital for observations." The EMT who had carefully placed a bandage on the cut on Paul's cheek said softy. "Just a precaution you understand."  
  
"You do what ever you need to make sure he is all right." Alva handed the man a card. "I'll pay for everything."  
  
"What about the two of you." Paul stared at the two swaying people. They had their arms around each other's waist, trying to stay standing. "Neither of you are able to drive."  
  
"Pshhhh." Alva waved Paul's concern away. "Already figured that out. Had a nice young lady in the pub there call us a cab. It's waiting for us now."  
  
"You just do what the doctors tell you Paul." Evelyn spoke in the best motherly voice she could muster. "We'll be just fine. Promise."  
  
"Look, I'll drop by tomorrow and see both of you. All right?"  
  
"Sure." Alva nodded and almost fell, sending Evelyn into peals of laughter. "Come on Evie, our chariot awaits."  
  
******  
  
"And somehow we decided that I should stay the night. The rest is, well, history." Evelyn had watched Alva as she told him what she remembered. "A good night hug led to a good night kiss which lead to a good night grope, which lead to a ."  
  
"All right, I get the picture." He held his hand up for her to stop. For a few moments he simply held his head in his hands. "So. We.I mean." His loss for words brought a smile to Evelyn's lips. "And we."  
  
"Six times." She beamed. "Or was it seven."  
  
"What have I done." Alva almost wept into his hands. "Evelyn you have to believe me. I would never."  
  
"Alva Keel. Let's get something straight right now. If I hadn't wanted to, you wouldn't have gotten within three feet of me." She reached out and touched his hair again. "I'm all right. I can live with this." She waited until he looked at her. "Can you do the same?"  
  
"Have I told you recently how grateful I am."  
  
"Shhh. Just don't worry about it." She grinned and pulled the sheet around her tighter. "I think you need to go make some coffee and I'll take a shower."  
  
"What do we tell Paul?" Alva suddenly remembered the young man.  
  
"Do you tell Paul all your business?" Alva shook his head. "Then why should he know anything about this." Standing she pulled the bottom of the sheet so she wouldn't trip. "Now go make that coffee and take a couple of aspirin while you are at it." Smirking with humor she added. "You look like hell."  
  
******  
  
Alva had thrown on a pair of pajama bottoms and carefully made his way to the kitchen where he busied himself with making a hot pot of coffee that he and Evelyn could share. He tried to make his mind work, and for split seconds he would remember touching Evelyn or her whispering something in his ear. Then it was gone.  
  
He leaned against the counter, watching the dark liquid slowly drip into the glass container and jumped as a knock came from the door. Glancing at the closed bedroom door, he moved to see who was visiting them so early in the morning.  
  
"Alva!" Paul rushed in without waiting for Alva to invite him. "We might have a problem. When they released me from the hospital, I decided to drop by Evelyn's on the way over here. You know to check on her." He was flustered and didn't notice that Alva was trying to talk to him. "I should have just made sure both of you got home safely."  
  
"Paul." Alva tried to break in.  
  
"You were both so drunk. I should have."  
  
"Alva, look what I found." Not noticing Paul, Evelyn walked, a towel replacing the sheet that had been covering her. She held up something in her hand. "At least we used protection. This would bring the total count up to seven or." She trailed off as she looked up and saw the visitor. "Paul?" She hid her hand behind her back quickly and blushed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I." Paul stammered as he looked at Evelyn then at Alva who was trying to look innocent. "I was trying to check on you but you weren't home."  
  
"Obviously, I'm here." Evelyn said in her best confident voice. "I'm fine." She took a couple of steps into the room. "Alva is that coffee ready yet?"  
  
"Just about Evie." Alva gave Paul a smug grin and moved pasted him. "We will see you at the office a bit later today Paul." Not waiting he began to pull two mugs down. "Do close the door on the way out. I wouldn't want Evie to catch cold."  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Paul stammered. He stared at the two for a second more before walking out, closing the door softly.  
  
"You think he suspected?" Alva asked and received a harsh look from Evelyn as she went back into the bedroom and slammed the door. "I guess that would be a yes." He sighed deeply, poured one mug full and began to gingerly sip the hot liquid. Suddenly grinning, he looked into the coffee. "Eight times. Keel you're not an old man after all." 


End file.
